Spell It Out
May 18, 2017 September 8, 2017 September 20, 2017 October 3, 2017 October 5, 2017 October 8, 2017 November 3, 2017 November 14, 2017 November 28, 2017 December 10, 2017 December 10, 2017 January 17, 2018 June 13, 2018 October 29, 2018}}}} "Spell It Out" is the twenty-eighth episode of the second season and the eightieth episode of The Loud House. Plot Tired of her siblings walking all over her, Lucy turns to a spell book to teach her siblings a lesson. Synopsis Lucy arrives back home after taking a nightly stroll with her pet bat, Fangs, and as she heads upstairs, she sees the siblings painting the bathroom pink (her least favorite color). The others tell her that during their last sibling meeting (which she failed to attend), the siblings all decided to paint the bathroom pink instead of black. Later, Lucy is trying to summon a spirit with the pets, but as she tries to summon it, she is interrupted by Lori chatting with someone on her phone, Lincoln playing an online game, and Lynn playing paddleboat with Lana, Lola, and Lily. Lucy tries to tell her siblings to quiet down, but Lily simply smacks her away with the paddle. At dinnertime, Lynn Sr. reveals that there's one last piece of pie left, and asks who wants it. Lucy raises her hand, but Lola dashes across the table to obtain it, ignoring the fact that Lucy raised her hand first. In the living room, the siblings arrive to watch TV. Lucy grabs the remote, and turns on "Vampires of Melancholia". However, the siblings reject the idea, and Lana takes the remote from Lucy to watch an audition show. Lucy complains that she had the remote first, but Luna informs her that they also decided on what to watch during the sibling meeting (which she also failed to attend). Furious, Lucy tries to vent out her anger with a poem, but her book is accidentally destroyed by one of Lisa's spilled chemicals. Unhappy with her siblings' neglect, Lucy retreats to the attic, only to find it is also filled with their property. While cleaning away the clutter, she comes across an old chest belonging to her Great Grandma Harriet, and discovers a spell book inside a secret compartment. Happy with the find, she decides to use the book to take revenge on her siblings. Reciting spells from the book, Lucy disables Lori's phone, renders Lana unable to sit, due to an itchy butt, and curses Lisa with literal sticky fingers. Unfortunately, the plan backfires, when most of her siblings compromise, with Lori simply inviting her friends over to talk, Lana using Edwin as a butt-scratcher (to Lucy's irritation), and Lucy herself getting stuck to Lisa. In her frustration, Lucy stumbles across a more powerful spell in the spell book. As Lucy tries to summon the spell, Lincoln and Luan arrive to ask Lucy if she wants to visit Pop-Pop, but she politely declines. Once the rest of the family leaves, Lucy sets to work preparing the spell, sprinkling her siblings' beds with a magical substance that will render them voiceless. The next morning, the spell appears to have worked, as all of Lucy's siblings have become mute, much to her delight. Lucy takes advantage of their missing voices, by making them paint the bathroom black, get all of the leftovers, and watch her show, all while nobody can backtalk her. Eventually, Lucy realizes that the spell has taken a horrible toll on her siblings. Lynn was kicked out of the rowing team for being unable to commandeer her team, Lincoln can't communicate with his friends over his online game, resulting in their characters getting killed, and Lori's friends believe she's giving them the silent treatment, thus ending their friendship. Lucy, back in the attic, admits that she didn't mean to ruin their lives, and discovers that in order for the spell to be broken, she must transfer the curse to herself. In Lori and Leni's room, Lucy admits casting the spell on the siblings, and only wishes to fix things. However, the siblings (silently) laugh at this, explaining that her spell didn't make them lose their voices. It turns out that during Pop-Pop's shuffleboard match the previous day, they cheered so loud, they lost their voices from laryngitis, or the inflammation of the vocal cords in the larynx. It is also revealed that the "spells" Lucy summoned didn't actually happen. Lori's phone had a low battery, Lana accidentally rolled around in poison ivy, and Lisa becoming sticky was actually because she spilled one of her formulas. Lucy then apologizes for her misdeeds, and her silent siblings apologize to Lucy as well, and decide to make her feel better by watching her favorite show with all of them, much to Lucy's joy. In the attic, Lucy decides to put the spell book away, and tells Great Grandma Harriet that even if the others don't listen to her that much, she still loves them. After she leaves to catch up with the others, the frown on the photograph of Great Grandma Harriet Lucy found mysteriously changes to a smile. Cast *Collin Dean as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori / Rival Coxswain *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Teen Girl *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. / Vampire TV Announcer *Jill Talley as Rita / Griselda *John DiMaggio as Edwin / Game TV Announcer *Wyatt Griswold as Rusty Lily (despite being listed in the credits), Polly Pain (possibly), Teen Girl, Pop-Pop, Bernie, and Seymour have no lines in this episode. Trivia *During Lori's talk with Whitney through her phone, she mentions Carol. *This episode reveals the following: **Fangs and Lucy go out for walks at night. **Great Grandma Harriet resembled Lucy when she was younger. **Lucy's favorite seat on the couch is the left armrest. **The Loud family had a goldfish named Goldie who was flushed down the toilet. **Rita is a member of a book club. *Since the spell book once belonged to Great Grandma Harriet, it appears as if she was also into occultism, like Lucy is. *This marks the first time that The Vampires of Melancholia is shown onscreen. *This episode is nominated for Nick Danimals 2017, as well as "Fed Up". *This is the first time Luan speaks in an episode where Pop-Pop appears. **However, their voice actors are still not together, since "Cover Girls". *This is the first time Pop-Pop appears without any dialogue. References *''Spell It Out'' - The title of this episode means to provide a simple and understandable explanation. *'' '' - Lucy's favorite show, The Vampires of Melancholia, is a parody of the fantasy novel and film series. *'' '' - The game Lincoln and his friends play is a possible reference to the online RPG. **'' '' - It may also reference this popular online RPG. *'' '' - Like many of the characters in the game, Lisa recorded an audio diary of her work prior to losing her voice. *'' '' - Rusty Spokes shouts his name before charging into battle in the same manner as the title character of this viral video of a World of Warcraft player who endangers his own team by charging into battle unprepared while the player's team is still briefing in a similar matter. *'' '' - The title card music is similar to Hedwig's Theme from the Harry Potter film series. *'' '' - All of Lucy's spells are in reference to Act 4, Scene 1 of this well-known Shakespearean tragedy. Errors *'Possible': In "Dance, Dance Resolution", Polly has two pairs of eyelashes, but in this episode, she has three pairs of eyelashes. Though, it is possible that it is a different girl and not Polly. *'Plot Hole': Though Lynn was mute, she was still the crew coxswain. Nobody would have let a mute person do such a task, and take a substitute instead. **In the Latin American dub of that sequence, Monserrat Mendoza (Lynn) dubbed that part when the character was supposed to be mute. *Fangs is smaller than in his debut episode. *When Lucy is stuck to Lisa's head, the latter mentions that she just got unstuck from the toilet seat. However, in "Sleuth or Consequences", she told Lincoln and Lucy she uses Lily's training potty. *When the siblings were shaking their heads to tell no to Lucy about not casting a spell on them, Lana's eyelashes were missing. *When Lucy presents the photo of Great Grandma Harriet to Edwin, the photo shows her facing to the left, but for the remainder of the episode, the photo shows her facing to the right. Running Gags *The Loud siblings having meetings without Lucy. *Nobody noticing Lucy (treating her like an outcast). *Lucy trying to summon spirits, but it always gets ruined by her siblings. *Lucy casting "spells" on her siblings, but it backfires. *Lincoln using sign language to say something, but it gets mistaken for frosting a birthday cake. *Lucy taking advantage over her mute siblings. *Things going wrong without the Loud siblings' voices. Source es:Hechízalo fr:Lucy jette des sorts he:שקט קסום pl:Czary i mary tl:Spell It Out